Selene Hardy
is a player of Endless Utopia Online. She is a Fiend and a member of the Emperor of Darkness's personal guard. Appearance Selene is a teenage girl of average height, with shoulder length messy black hair and sky blue eyes. She has a rather curvaceous body, her body measurements being 95-59-91. In-game, she is typically spotted with her uniform of the Imperial guard, a black jacket. When not on duty, she spots a black leather jacket over a short white tank top that exposes her cleavage and midriff. She has a silver and brilliant piercing in her navel. She wears jean shorts and boots that reach her knees, with three belts with silver buckles, one close to her knee, the other close to her ankles and the last one in the middle. She is also typically fused with her Tamed Beast. In this form, she spots two black cat ears on the side of her head and two black tails with a white tip. Her eyes also become red and her pupils change into cat-like slits. Lastly, her nails change into claws. Depending on the level of her transformation, her appearance can become more cat-like, such as fur across her body, longer and sharper claws, and teeth, longer hair, among many other characteristics. Personality Selene typically shows a childish, curious and playful personality, as she is typically seen smiling, even in dire situations. However, this is nothing more than a facade of her true self. In reality, she is selfish and self-absorbed, only doing things as long as they help her in one way or another. When fighting, she can show a rather cruel, sadic and terrifying side of her personality, borderline sociopathic. She sometimes extends a fight more than she needs to while playing with her opponent, and also does not go for the kill unless she sees it as necessary. For instance, she can slash off an opponents limb, and stop fighting just to wait for them to attack once again. That being said, she is not an indiscriminate killer, as she only eliminates those who get in her way or those who may entertain her for a while. The only possible exception to these "rule" are her targets as an assassin. She can be easily exited, especially when meeting someone who could pose a challenge to her, often showing this by raising her tail and waving it as if it were a snake. Selene seems to take pleasure in freaking out, tease, making sassy comments or playing cruel jokes on people, as their angry reaction because she managed to get under their skin never seems to stop amusing her. Due to her former job as an assassin, she can be quite a skilled actress as well, sometimes adopting a different personality depending on the situation, often to approach her victim in the quickest way possible. She seems to be rather aware of her attractiveness, and can often use it to her advantage. Background Selene was born in Canada. At some point in her life, she came into the possession of a BridgeGear and a copy of Endless Utopia Online. In-game, she chose the Fiend race, and after a while, joined House REDACTED. She proved to be quite an efficient member of the household, and she also came into contact with a Forked Cat, which would become her Tamed Beast, REDACTED. However, her behavior eventually led her to be expelled from the House. She then became an assassin, killing for the highest bitter, but with no sense of loyalty to her clients, but rather, to herself. Her infamous and brutal kills lead her to become an Outlaw with a high bounty on her head. She was then contracted by House REDACTED to kill the recently crowned Emperor of Darkness,Cristian Lucilfer lord of House Blackwyng. However the Emperor predicted this would happen and was expecting, so he acted as bait to lure her out, and when she eventually did, she was faced by Cristian himself and the members of the Imperial Guard. Defeated, Cristian gave her a choice: prison or joining the Imperial Guard. She agreed to the second option, but she would remain an Outlaw, to make sure she never betrayed him. She acts as Cristian's personal assassin. Relationships Cristian Lucilfer Fellow Imperial Guards Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race:' Fiend *'Aera-Type:' Manipulator *'Occupation:' Member of the Imperial Knight As one of the members of the Imperial Guard chosen by the Emperor of Darkness himself, Selene is an incredibly skilled Fiend Player with high reserves of Aera. Being an assassin, she is able to conceal her presence quite well Aera Null, only showing her power quickly and when it's necessary. With that said, her Aera Release is also incredibly impressive, as when she unleashes her terrorizing Aera with ominous killing intent, it's a technique sure to paralyze those who are not using Aera Shroud. According to Lucilfer himself, her blood-lust can only be compared to his own. Her Aera-Type is Manipulation, but she also has notable skill in Alteration, as she combines both types with the technique Biomerge Mode. This allowed her to fuse with her Tamed Beast, the Forked Cat REDACTED, granting her all the abilities of a feline. Her vision incredible (especially at night) and so are her senses of hearing and smell. Her strength, speed, and reflexes are also akin to a feline, being able to move and strike pretty quickly and deftly, allowing her to strike from any angle, which is her preferred form for fighting. She typically fights in all fours, and has notably strong legs that allow her to jump incredible distances. She is also able to use Accel Step alone, further increasing her impressive feline speed. Being fused with her beast also allows her to develop an instinct, allowing her to be more in tune with her surroundings. Her weapon of choice is her claws, which are sharp enough to slash off limbs. It should be noted that she is capable of maintaining the basic level of the Biomerge mode with little to no effort as well as consuming very few Aera. The higher the level of her Biomerge Mode, her cat-like abilities can become stronger. Since she is a Manipulator, she also has 80% affinity with Illusion, and has managed to use both Illusion and Alteration in the technique Illusion Accel. Trivia *Etymology: **Selene means "moon" in Greek. This was the name of a Greek goddess of the moon, sometimes identified with the goddess Artemis. **Hardy comes from the Old French and Middle English "hardi" meaning "bold, daring", of Germanic origin. *Selene is rather fond of sweets of any kind. Category:Female Category:EUO Player Category:Fiend (EUO) Category:Character